dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeon
Zeon is a Pure-Blooded Saiyan. He has a wife and two sons. He is only as strong as Goku, except he can go Super Saiyan 5. He wears the Potara Earrings from when he was a child and he found them working, and it is one of his favorite things to wear and some of his most prized possesions. Personality Like all Saiyans he loves to eat, and fight. He loves to kid around with his friends. He enjoys the thrill of battle and the will to win is stronger then his will to survive in a battle. History He was born as a child that was said to be an Super Elite, but proved to be far stronger then any Super Elite, at only the age of 5. When the King ordered that he be killed, he heard about it and tried to attack King Vegeta who was able to either dodge or block all of his attacks. When he was about to be killed, some warriors came in and pleaded with King Vegeta to let him live because he had always been loyal to the King and was truely proud to be a Saiyan; King Vegeta agreed, but said if he ever tried to attack him again that he would kill him. Destruction of Planet Vegeta and Life on Earth He was on Planet Vegeta during the time of the destruction, he was only 7 years old, but managed to escape thanks to avoid the Supernova as it hit and flew up sneaking past Frieza, Zarbon, and Dordoria and onto the ship, with major injuries from a mission he had just been from. After he got away he managed to find a Attack Ball and escaped to Planet Earth, and lived in harmony with everyone there. It was hard at first since he had to earn a living somehow, he started to work on a farm. When he got about the age of 15 years old he started to train again. His adopted father said that he was a talented fighter and should enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. When he entered it he found so many people there that he didn't know what to do. During the elimination rounds he easily got threw with his opponents not even being able to even hurt him. He ended up fighting Jackie Chun(Master Roshi) in the final round, because he had already beaten Goku. When Jackie couldn't hurt him he just threw him into the air and punched him outside of the ring. He walked off the arena to find Jackie still holding on the ring without touching the ground. He didn't care as long as he got to fight. He went on to train by himself. World Tournament 2 and the Saiyans It had been years since he had been in a World Martial Arts Tournament, so he decided to enter. When it came down to the final round against Goku, because he had already beat Piccolo. He had to fight Goku who he barely defeated. He and Goku became friends, Piccolo did not try anything because he knew that someone was stronger then him. One day when he was with Goku he told him that he looked familiar, even though they had been friends for about 4 years now. Goku asked why, and he replied "You look like a Saiyan, named Bardock who had two sons, one Raditz and one Kakarot." Goku looked at him and smiled, saying that if he was a saiyan he was proud of it, not knowing how ruthless they actually are. When they were at the 5 year reunion he got to meet everyone again, and that's when Raditz showed up. He told Goku everything when he was done he noticed Zeon, and asked him what he was doing on Earth. He replied "Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and I flead to Earth so Frieza wouldn't find me." They got in a small arguement that inclined until finaly Raditz agreed and told Nappa and Vegeta, who came to Earth so they could get stronger. They trained for many years getting stronger with Zeon always being the strongest. Planet Trade Organization Attacks One day Zeon noticed something, a huge amount of energy radiating from space. He told everone to get ready to fight. After about 2 hours, a ship landed and out came a swarm of soldiers. Category:Character Category:Pages created by Ultimate Gogeta Category:Fanon Character Category:Saiyan Category:Ascended Super Saiyan